Lucy White
THIS ARTICLE IS A FANON CHARACTER OF ME! THE MIGHTY BISSY! ---- Lucy White (ルーシー・ホワイト, Rūshī howaito), is a powerful mage, assassin, and mercenary, being one of the members of the Band of Seven, the only group of S-Class Mages, in the infamous Guild of Sniper Raid, this is a title that is held high in respect, all throughout Earthland. Lucy is highly skilled in the art of killing, and assassination, since her Death Magic, Destruction Magic, and Crazy Ace magics make things easier for her to accomplish. Ever since joining this Guild, she has gotten a few nicknames, The Dead Flower; due to when she walks past flowers, they begin to wither and die slowly. The Death Angel, and (w.i.p) Lucy; Being in the Band of Seven, one of it's strongest members, is known all throughout Earthland, everyone who is in the underground, or in the sort knows of her. ''Appearance. Lucy's general appearance usually consists of Blonde hair, ice-blue eyes, a button nose, and a devious smile, with an eerie air to herself. Her arm wear are two miniature sleeves, that attach from above the elbow, to over past her hands, they have ruffles on each end. She has a pink and black layered dress, the pink are ruffles, and black is cloth. She has a dress collar on, that is also pink and black. With two red bobby pins in her hair, and two blood-red ties, to put her hair in twin tails. She has straps on her sandals, with block socks, and straps on her with downward arrows. The dress itself is outlined in gold. Magic and Abilities. Magic, and Spells. 'Cookie Magic:' Lucy is able to use Cookie Magic, at an adept level, using this only to usually make cookies to munch on, occasionally using it to "Humiliate" foes, by mucking about whilst fighting with it. *'Cookie:' This spell, ''Cookie, is utilized by, creating a cookie out of magic power, others who eat this cookie gets a magic power up, but, if Lucy ate them, she'd just be giving herself the same amount of magic power back. *'Cookie Dagger:' This Spell, Cookie Dagger, is utilized by, creating a cookie shaped dagger out of magic power, imbuing it with enough magic power to make a couple scratches on her opponents. Death Magic: Lucy is a Master at utilizing Death Magic, but, it comes as a price, she doesn't accept all life as sacred, but, just as a mere game, to use this magic to her full potential, life to her, means almost nothing. This means, that her life goal, and this magic are both opposites, and it tears her apart to use this magic on people, but she guesses it cannot be helped. *'The Miasma of Death:' This spell, The Miasma of Death, is utilized by, a black haze emanating from the user, as it touches anything around it, it begins to rot, rotting so badly, it begins to melt away from the bone it is on, this is by far, one of the most powerful Death Magic spells out there. *'Pillar of Death:' This Spell, Pillar of Death, is utilized by, concentrating magic power into the sky, creating dense layers of death magic atop one another, then, when it gets so heavy, it will drop, engulfing anything that idiotic enough to cross the Pillar's path. Etherea: Lucy is quite skilled in making weapons using this magic, being her main way to hunt down her 'prey', this magic helps her by making her scythe, long enough to slash through far away opponents, or, normal sized, for close quarters combat. *'Scythe:' Lucy creates a scythe out of Etherea magic, this scythe possesses great destructive power, it is able to cut through most objects, but it's defence is practically useless. *'Bow and Arrow:' Lucy creates a bow, and arrows out of Etherea magic, this bow possesses great piercing power, and the arrows, explode upon contact. Destruction Magic: Lucy is also skilled in Destruction Magic, using this as her second main way to kill her prey, she hunts them down, and when cornered, she utterly obliterates them. *'Destructo Disk: '''This spell, ''Destructo Disk, is utilized by creating a ball of magic power, compressing it into a discus form, then, incorporating destruction magic into the disk, when thrown, it cuts through almost everything, but, when stopped, it will create a huge explosion. *'Titans Ball of Destruction:' This spell, Titan's Ball of Destruction, is utilized by creating a titanic ball of magic power, converting it to destruction magic, then lobbing it at an opponent, it may move slow, but it completely obliterates anything in it's way. Arcanemagoria: 'This magic is used for Lucy to gain tremendous defensive and offensive power, due to it being only for Demons' use only, she must be part demon, or a full demon, no one knows, as of yet. 'Pole Star's Oblivion: Lucy when utilizing this magic, has great casting speed, and great destructive power. This spell, when used by Lucy at her full potential, could level entire countries. ''Physical Abilities. '''Peak Physical Condition:' Lucy, keeps herself tip-top shape, lifting more and more weight at a time. They do not know how much she could lift, but it is sure a lot. Hand-To-Hand Combat Grand-Master: Years of mercenary work does this to a person, they get lots of experience in fighting, and sparring. She is quite skilled with Hand-to-Hand combat, since she usually goes hand to hand with most of her foes. Grand-Master Scythe User: Lucy is extraordinarily good at using a scythe, better at using this, than any other weapon. Unimaginable Regenerative Powers: Lucy has the innate ability to regenerate lost limbs, and body tissue, and body organs, at tremendous speeds. Great Agility: Lucy has cat-like reflexes, and is able to understand a situation with great mental speed, about what she would do next. ''Magical Prowess. Other Skills/Attributes. '''Legendary Chef:' Lucy is quite the chef, being in the top ranks among even the most skilled chefs in all of Earthland, to eat her food, is a delicacy. ''Personality. There is no real way to describe her personality, but, she is quite bubbly, upbeat, always happy. She is quite clumsy, and lame when nothing serious is happening. She quite often is random, talking about this and that, switching the conversation around to suit what is on her mind at that second. She talks way too much, people tell her, she doesn't really care though. She is quite curious, asking questions about everything, and anything, even in battle, she would ask a question. She likes to give out riddles as well, as if life itself was a part of a game. Lucy does know when to be serious as well, during a serious moment, her randomness could change into maturity at any given moment, she thinks of it as adaptive, rather than being mature. When she's determined to protect someone or something, her eyes shift into a killer mode, she gets serious. If it damages her stuff, or her friends, anything she does care about (rare things) then she would kill to keep it safe - whatever it may be. History! She hails from a family that don't really love her, she was a sad person, until something clicked in her mind, if she's sad, the least she could do is make other people happy, that's when her life goal hit her, to make everyone else happy, no matter if they are good, or evil. She was always wandering around, helping people that needs help, never turning anyone down. Her sole purpose in life, is to help people, no matter the person, the reason she does this? Helping anyone? No one knows, maybe one day, she'll tell her secret. Equipment. Lucy has a few things in her arsenal. She usually travels light, only with a water bottle, and a small amount of food. Stats.'' Her natural stats are as shown, whilst not using magics. Trivia. #Six, and my Lord Arceus were big helps, they made awesome characters that I could get ideas and other shit from. Thanks guys! #I love the scythe. Category:Bismarck-Chan